Main Story 2/Chapter 1-6: On Board
|gold = 2000 2000 2500 |exp = 1500 1500 3500 |exp2 = 2200 2200 5000 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stages 1 & 2: Flame Lizards Stage 3: Sea Monsters (Fish) Bosses: Stage 1: Flame Lizard Soldier Stage 2: Giant Blind Slime Stage 3: Kraken }} Part 1/5 Pirika [ To get over to Soul Island, we first have to go to the port of the Lake of Sand for a ship. ] Kain [ That's gonna take a long time from here... ] Michidia [ We also have to collect the weird sage guy on our way. ] Marina [ We have no time to waste. The earth sprites are waiting at the Vice Capital. ] ---- Phoena [ It's so hot in the desert... ] Pirika [ You're not good with heat, are you. ] Phoena [ I'm not. I think I'm far from it... ] ??? [ It's not that bad once you get used to it. I can't stand the cold, though. ] Phoena [ I'm actually better with cold weather... ] Phoena [ Kalifa?! ] Kalifa [ What a coincidence to see you here. ] Pirika [ What's the adjutant of the Lake of Sand doing here? ] Kalifa [ I actually wanted to talk to the strange fellow of the Sage's Tower. ] Pirika [ That weirdo guy isn't with us. He's been missing. ] Kalifa [ Oh, that's not good. What exactly happened? ] Pirika [ Well, you know, things happened, you see. ] Kalifa [ So things happened, huh? I see. ] Phoena [ Um, did you really understand? ] Kalifa [ Ha ha. Of course not. ] Pirika [ That's too bad. ] Kalifa [ But it seems we're heading in the same direction. Can you tell me more about it on our way? ] -- A monster suddenly appeared from the ground -- Pirika [ Agh! A monster from the sand! ] -- The monster jumps at Kalifa -- Kalifa [ Whoa! That was quite sudden. You better watch where you're aiming. ] -- Kalifa counterattacks, striking down the monster -- Pirika [ Wow. ] Kalifa [ A sand lizard. Since the Black Army diminished, monsters around here are becoming active again. ] Kalifa [ But at least they're easier to handle than the Black Army. ] Pirika [ There's another one. It must be his buddy. ] Kalifa [ They never go around alone. Gee, what a hassle. ] Part 2/5 Pirika [ ...and that's what happened. ] Kalifa [ I see. Exploding the ship's motor and shipwrecking you. That's him, all right. ] Phoena [ Kalifa, what business do you have with Melchior? ] Kalifa [ I need him to refit a golem for me. One that guards a ruins site. ] Pirika [ Don't tell me it went berserk? ] Kalifa [ No, it's not that bad. ] Kalifa [ It's just that it attacks anyone who attempts to enter the ruins. ] Kalifa [ We can't even get our own people in. So I need him to readjust it. ] Michidia [ This isn't a job for an adjutant like yourself?! ] Kalifa [ I sent a subordinate, but it seems Melchior was too busy to see him. ] Phoena [ I see, so that's why you're here... ] Kalifa [ Glad I ran into you along the way. Saves us some time and effort. ] Pirika [ Wanna go together? ] Kalifa [ Yes, please allow me to accompany you. Thank you. ] Kalifa [ So there you have it. You, listen up. ] Lake of Sand Soldier [ What? Where? Who? Why?! ] Kalifa [ Return to the palace and deliver this message. ] Kalifa [ I've joined up with the Volunteer Army. If anything should happen, send someone to the port. ] Lake of Sand Soldier [ Sir! Right away, sir. ] Pirika [ Say, how are Ashrina and Farrah doing? ] Kalifa [ Her majesty and Farrah are doing just fine. ] Kalifa [ However, her majesty is a bit saddened by the news that you're leaving Yggdra. ] Kalifa [ If you have the time, please pay her a visit. ] Phoena [ Sure. I'd love to pay my respects before we leave. ] Kalifa [ We will be happy to welcome you. ] Kalifa [ By the way, how is your experience fighting on a ship? ] Pirika [ Uhm...oh? Come to think of it, we have never been attacked while on a ship. ] Kalifa [ I thought so. ] Pirika [ I wonder why? I hear there are monsters that attack people on the sea. ] Kalifa [ Actually, the number of sea monsters has gone down after the Black Army appeared. ] Kalifa [ This is only an assumption, but they were probably exterminated by the Black Army. ] Phoena [ Their existence lives to destroy any and all living things, human or monster. ] Kalifa [ However, the sea monsters have become more active lately. ] Kalifa [ In other words, it's a result of your efforts to reduce the Black Army's numbers. ] Kalifa [ Don't get me wrong, it's a good thing to weaken the threat of the Black Army. ] Kain [ However, other problems arise in the wake of that. ] Kalifa [ That's the nature of things. Just expect more battles to happen while onboard. ] Pirika [ Kalifa, do you have any experience? ] Kalifa [ A few times. Please watch how I fight if we have an encounter while on the sea. ] Kalifa [ You should be able to learn a thing or two. ] Pirika [ Yes. We'll do just that. ] Kalifa [ We have to get to the harbour first. Let's make haste. ] ---- Pirika [ We've got trouble! ] Kalifa [ Oh, what's the matter? You see something from up there? ] Pirika [ A kaiju is attacking the oasis! ] Kalifa [ A kaiju? ] Pirika [ J-Just follow me! ] ---- Kalifa [ This is just astonishing. ] Phoena [ It's a big sand monster... ] Pirika [ See, it's a kaiju. ] Kalifa [ Pirika. I think the term monster is more appropriate than kaiju. ] Pirika [ Whatever! Who cares about that! ] Pirika [ We have to do something, or that oasis will be ruined! ] Kalifa [ We can't have that... Let's make haste. ] Kalifa [ We'll return you to the desert. ] Part 3/5 Kalifa [ Thank you and good job. The oasis was saved without any damage. ] Phoena [ Not a problem. But why was such a big sand monster here in the first place? ] Kalifa [ There have been traces of a powerful necromancer here in the Lake of Sand. ] Kalifa [ He breathes life into the dead and revives dead souls. He's out of control. ] Kalifa [ This may be his doing. We should widen our search for him. ] Kalifa [ If we don't take care of him quick, it could easily snowball into something disastrous. ] Pirika [ Shall we help you look for him? ] Kalifa [ I couldn't trouble you with this problem. We need to worry about finding that crazy sage first. ] Kalifa [ The port is just a little further. Let us make haste. ] ---- Pirika [ We're here! ] Phoena [ I'll go check on how the ship's doing. We'll need to make other preparations as well. ] Michidia [ Then I'll go shop for food supplies. ] Marina [ I'll come too. We're short on medical supplies and need to restock. ] Kain [ Then, um, I'll... ] Kalifa [ If you've got nothing to do, would you like to run a simulation of a ship battle? ] Kain [ You would do that for us? ] Kalifa [ Both you and Hero would learn faster if I show you rather than tell you. ] Kain [ Ha ha ha. Probably. ] Kalifa [ Then come at me at once. I can show you some real moves the more pressure there is. ] Kain [ Okay. Please teach us how to fight. ] Kalifa [ Sure. But take it easy on this old man. ] Part 4/5 -- Kalifa easily overpowers Kain -- Kain [ ...I give up. ] Kalifa [ That's about it. Did that explain enough? ] Kain [ I understood that the range we can move and swing our weapons is limited. ] Kalifa [ The ship will also be shaky, and there'll be the elements to deal with. Better get used to it. ] Kalifa [ The danger lying in the outer sea can't even be compared to that of the inland sea. ] Kalifa [ Monsters will definitely be stronger. ] Kalifa [ Never take any risks. You have to be really cautious when you're on the ocean. ] Kain [ I understand. Thank you. ] Kalifa [ Good. Well, I think the ship is almost ready. ] Phoena [ Please excuse me, Kalifa. ] Kalifa [ You came back at the right time. Did you need something? ] Phoena [ This man wanted to speak to you. ] Lake of Sand Soldier [ Lord Kalifa, the golem army has entered a major battle against the Black Army. ] Kalifa [ Hm. What's the situation like? ] Lake of Sand Soldier [ The golems are winning by far, but other Black Troops are starting to assemble. ] Lake of Sand Soldier [ If we don't do something, they could cause damage to the oasis nearby. ] Kalifa [ Send soldiers to the oasis and solidify the defence. ] Lake of Sand Soldier [ What will we do about the golems? ] Lake of Sand Soldier [ It looked like they wouldn't have any trouble defeating the Black Troops. ] Kalifa [ The battle is getting bigger and bigger. We need to wipe out the Black Army as soon as we can. ] Kalifa [ But the golems will recognize us as enemies. We won't be able to get them to cooperate. ] Kalifa [ But I don't want to break it, either... ] Kalifa [ I guess I'll have to go and take command myself. ] Kain [ Should we go with you? ] Kalifa [ No, I want you guys to quickly bring Mr. Weirdo here. ] Kalifa [ We have to hurry and get the golems fixed before something like this happens again. ] Kain [ I understand. We'll bring him here no matter what. ] Kalifa [ All right. What a hassle. You guys came all the way to port, and now this. ] Phoena [ Kalifa, please be careful! ] Kalifa [ You, too. Like I said before, you need to be extra cautious on the ocean. ] Kalifa [ Always stay on guard. ] Kain [ Sea monsters, huh...? That worries me. ] ---- Michidia [ The ship is ready. We're good to go. ] Pirika [ Okay, then. Let's go save that weird sage while praying we don't encounter any monsters. ] ---- Kraken [ ...! ] Kain [ A squid?! ] Pirika [ So these sea monsters are squids?! ] Marina [ Uh, the tentacles are squiggly... So gross! ] Michidia [ Darn it! The boat is shaky and making it hard to take steady aim! ] Hero gonna roast it whole and eat it. Pirika [ You'll get diarrhoea if you eat that! ] Phoena [ Um, let's see if we had any medicine for stomach aches... ] Pirika [ We're not eating it, so you don't need to! ] cut it up into sashimi. Pirika [ We can serve it to the weirdo for dinner tonight! ] Phoena [ Please leave the cooking to me. ] Pirika [ Uh, never mind, then. ] Phoena [ Hm? ] Kraken [ ... ] Kain [ A-Anyway! Draw your weapons, everyone! Attack! ] Part 5/5 Kain [ The squid... The squid... ] Phoena [ Kain, are you okay? ] Kain [ No, I'm not... I'm scared of those suckers... ] Marina [ It was so squiggly... Just remembering it gives me goose bumps. ] Michidia [ How could an ocean creature move around like that on board? That's not fair. ] Pirika [ Everyone got damaged pretty badly. ] Phoena [ It was our first sea monster, and fighting on a shaky ship was more difficult than we expected. ] Kain [ I guess we better get used to it... But I don't wanna get used to those suckers. ] Michidia [ Was it really that scary? ] Kain [ Look at my shield. There's a hole in it now. The edges of its suckers were sharp like a knife. ] Marina [ Eek! ] Michidia [ I bet there are even more frightening monsters in the outer sea... ] Phoena [ ...Let's be sure to take our time with this. ] Pirika [ Guys, I can see the island. I think that's where the weirdo is. ] Kain [ Phew. Finally we're getting to land. ] Melchior [ I'm sorry, guys. Making you come all the way here. ] Pirika [ The weirdo is saying something decent! ] Phoena [ Perhaps he hit his head when the ship crashed. ] Melchior [ I have regrets, too. I should've had a navigator with me that knows how to control a ship. ] Melchior [ I got carried away. It was careless of me. You guys will need a navigator during your voyage. ] Phoena [ Yes. We are looking for one, but it's hard to find someone who's familiar with the outer sea. ] Melchior [ That's out of my expertise. I can't help you with that. ] Pirika [ Well, we wanna ask you something about your area of expertise. ] Melchior [ What is it? ] Pirika [ Um, well... What's the problem with the motor piece? Is it too strong? ] Melchior [ There is absolutely no problem with it! I am quite impressed with what I made. ] Melchior [ Ha ha ha ha! Be amazed! This is the fruit of magic engineering! ] Melchior [ The mana in the air is converted into magical power which is transmitted to the drive system. Each part will interlock without consuming energy and integrate at the propulsion mechanism. he propulsion mechanism is made of pure orichalcum and fortified with ancient magic writing. ] Pirika [ ... ] Melchior [ I noticed some ancient runes while studying golems with fortified armour... If you line them up into words, you can change meaningless letters into meaningful formulas. I converted mana, the world's basic element, to letters. The Ancient Magic Civilization was-- ] Pirika [ So, long story short, we can use it without any problem, is that it? ] Melchior [ Yes. If you build a ship exclusively for this piece, it can fly, too. ] Kain [ Whoa! So we wouldn't have to cross the ocean?! ] Melchior [ But it'll take about 30 years to build it. ] Phoena [ Unfortunately, we can't wait that long. ] Michidia [ Besides, can the ship last while moving something that powerful? ] Melchior [ The strength is adjustable. The weakest setting is enough thrust for a regular sailing. ] Melchior [ Hate to say it, but this will just be a backup motor for now. ] Melchior [ Anyway, let's go to Soul Island. Fatima sent me a message saying she'll be waiting there. ] Phoena [ Wait, Melchior. Kalifa told us to bring you to the Lake of Sand. ] Melchior [ Lake of Sand? Oh, I did hear something was going on with the golems. ] Melchior [ Then, all the more reason to go to Soul Island. ] Melchior [ I'll borrow Fatima's flying cushion. It's much quicker than going there by ship. ] Phoena [ I see. If that's the case, let's go together. ] Melchior [ How about we use my motor piece on this ship? ] Pirika [ No! ]